You're Not Alone
by chillykitty101
Summary: "Remember, Dame-Tsuna, you aren't Alone." Reborn smiled, eyes twinkling. Tsuna's brown hues widened. K All27 FAMILY AND FRIENDSHIP Another Oneshot


**You're Not Alone**

**Hey everyone! It's another Family Fic~! yay! I just love this topic... Love love love~! This time for Tsuna! GIVE YOUR LOOOVE~ Anyways, sorry if this is like, almost the same thing as _Stand Together_. Oh, and "Rifiuti" means Garbage in Italian. IT FIIIIITS! XD**

* * *

Tsuna panted heavily, on his butt before Rifiuti Decimo. He didn't except the rival famiglia is be this strong..

"Haha! Done yet, Vongola? Or should I finish you off right now?" Rifiuti Decimo cried triumphantly.

Tsuna glared up at him, fierce orange eyes shining, though tiredly.

"_Jyudaime_!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice. No way...

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

"Tsunayoshi.."

"Herbivore."

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna blinked, and suddenly, his seven guardians were in front of him, pushing Rifiuti Decimo backwards.

"Nyererha! Only Lambo-san is allowing to beat Dame-Tsuna up!" Lambo cried, pulling a grenade out of his hair.

"Sawada is way more EXTREME than you TO THE EXTREME! I won't let you touch his hair TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted, fists at the ready.

"Touch the Jyudaime and I'll blow you to oblivion!" Gokdera snarled, charging his Flame Arrow with the Cloud-Storm bullet.

"Haha. Tsuna's my friend. Kill him and face the consequences." Yamamoto said, smiling darkly, resting his katana on his back casually.

"Kufufu. I still need him." Mukuro said simply, twirling his trident almost protectively before stamping it to his right.

"He is our Boss... You can't have him." Chrome said, saying the true meaning of Mukuro's words. She clutched her trident to her.

"He is a part of my pack." Hibari said lowly, tonfas out, shining dangerously.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Everyone... _Why_? You weren't supposed to be here..." The brunette murmered.

"Because it's their duty." Reborn said, jumping on Tsuna's head from behind him.

"H-heh?" Tsuna tried to look up at the infant.

"As Vongola Guardians it's their duty to protect their Boss." Reborn said, stomping on Tsuna's hair, "How dare you go off to fight an important battle alone." he said, frowning.

Tsuna looked down, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt.." He said, eyes sad.

"You're not a hero, _Dame-Tsuna_." Reborn said bluntly.

"I know I know I know!" Tsuna gritted his teeth, fists clenched.

"Then why did you go alone?" Reborn questioned, looking forward at Rifiuti Decimo.

Tsuna was silent, without an answer.

"Remember, Dame-Tsuna, you aren't Alone." Reborn smiled, eyes twinkling. Tsuna's brown hues widened.

"Hah!" Gokudera fired, the tree like bullet multipling quickly towards the offender, the outsider.

"Huaa!" Chrome twirled her trident, summoning illusions and trapping Rifiuti in lotus blossom vines. The blossoms opened, and fire shot out of them.

"Kufufu. Great illusion, Chrome." Mukuro complimented, before his eye switched to four, and he ran forward, trident ready.

Yamamoto also ran forward, covering any blind spots Mukuro had with expertise.

Rifiuti snarled, making his sky flames surround him, breaking the illusion and pushing Yamamoto and Mukuro off.

"_Herbivore_." Rifiuti's eyes widened, and he turned around to see Hibari coming at him, tonfas slashing painfully.

Rifiuti landed on the ground, groaning. He slowly got back up, staggering, only to meet a punch on the gut.

"EXTREME BEATING YOU UP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei annouced, sending a flurry of punches that sent Rifiuti back to the ground.

"Nyeaaha!" Lambo cried, throwing his grenades after Ryohei had retreated.

With a large boom, Rifiuti Decimo, the one that had threathen their boss, was no more.

"Tsuna! You okay?" Yamamoto asked, running up to the boy, reaching a hand out.

"Baseball freak! _I'll_ help Jyudaime up!" Gokudera growled, slapping Yamamoto's arm.

"Haha, now now~" Yamamoto laughed, eyes shining with amusement. It was like they didn't just kill a Famiglia Boss..

"Boss, here." Chrome said, actually helping Tsuna up.

"Un, thanks, Chrome-chan.." Tsuna mumbled.

"See, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, gaining silence from all the guardians.

"You are surrounded by friends, Guardians, and warmth. Embrace it." The Arcobaleno smiled, tipping his hat down.

Tsuna's eyes widened, before he smiled.

"Ye...ah..." And the Sky, Vongola Decimo, fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was the collected cry of

_"BOSS!"_

* * *

...

White...

White everywhere.

Tsuna blinked, and walked forward. Which way was up? Down? Left or right?

Suddenly, a pillar of Sky flames appeared, light danced off the orange. A man with spikey blond hair and a black mantel on came from it, amber eyes glowing.

"Primo...?" Tsuna asked, staring up at his ancestor.

"Decimo." Giotto's voice rumbled powerfully.

"You are not alone. You have your Guardians. Do as your tutor says and embrace them. Cherish them. Just as I did." The older one continued, a soft smiling growing.

Tsuna blinked, eyes wide.

"They are your Famiglia." Giotto finished, eyes shining with rememberance, happiness, but most of all... love. Love for his family away from home. Love for all the memories they shared, good and bad. Love for each and every one of his Guardians, no matter how annoying or how useless they were.

Six other pillars appeared. The sharp raging red, the calm burning blue, the unpredictably crackling green, the bright and sparkling yellow, the floating purple, and the billowing indigo.

G., Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude, and Daemon stepped out respectively, all nodding to Primo.

"Oi, Giotto! It's time for you to come back, _idiot_." G. called, hands in his pockets.

Giotto looked back, smiling, before facing Tsuna.

"Don't forget what I said, Decimo. Cherish and love your Guardians." And Giotto walked back to his Guardians, smiling softly at all of them, even Daemon the traitor. They all faced Tsuna, and said as one,

"Go forth, Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Daemon adding a 'Nufufu~' to his.

As the First Generation faded back into flames, Tsuna's white world became black, and he sat up panting.

"Boss!" Tsuna looked to see Chrome, her unpatched eye wide. The girl ran to the door, and opened it slightly. Tsuna blinked. He was in... his room?

"He woke up!" He heard Chrome call, and the poor girl was nearly trampled by the rest.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera yelled, eyes wide.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was the same. Everyone else yelled out a variation of his name, save for Reborn, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari. Mukuro just gave a little 'Kufufu~', and Hibari grunted.

"Hey, everyone... " Tsuna said weakly, smiling slightly.

They surrounded his bed, which somehow had been pushed to the center of the room.

"How do you feel?" Reborn asked, hopping up beside him.

_My body hurts like hell_, Tsuna thought, but smiled.

"I feel absolutely great." He said happily. His heart, that is. His heart was singing in joy, compassion, and love. Love for his Guardians, love for the times they had, love for even Mukuro, who wanted to possess him, Lambo, who was annoying, and Hibari, who wanted to bite him to death. Tsuna's eyes shined the same as Giotto's, maybe even brighter.

He cherished them all. Gokudera, his right-hand, the silly Storm, Yamamoto, the laughing Rain, Lambo, the little Lightning, Ryohei, the 'extreme' Sun, Hibari, the indifferent Cloud, Mukuro, the fading Mist, and Chrome, the shy other half of the Mist. They all cherished him as well, their leader, and the Sky that made them all feel accepted, and never left anyone out or behind.

"Why?" You ask?

.

.

.

_Because they were a family._


End file.
